


the best man's boyfriend

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Man Sam, Bobby gives the shovel talk, Lucifer prefers to have a bad reputation, M/M, Sam thinks weddings are romantic, Samifer - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, best man Balthazar, lucifer had a rough past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are finally getting married. The occasion for Sam to force his boyfriend Lucifer to take some days off and meet his family. But he didn't imagine what will came out of the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write and post a fanfiction. And I have no beta reader. Since english is not my main language, I am sorry for the typos and the conjugaton mistakes.

When Lucifer got off the train, Sam did not expect to see him like that. Since they met at the law firm, he had never saw him wearing other than costumes or possibly more casual clothes on weekends, but never that.

It must be said that Sam had never saw Lucifer completely release the pressure from work and take some vacations. Dean and Castiel’s union was a good excuse to take a few days. It was not every day your cousin marries your boyfriend’s brother. So Lucifer had agreed to take a week off with Sam at Bobby’s house. Also, it was the opportunity for him to meet what remained of Sam's family.

When he went off the train, his bag on his shoulder, Sam almost did not recognize him. Lucifer wore heavy rangers, dark jeans torn on the right knee, an old T-shirt whose color was lost somewhere between green and brown, under an open long sleeve shirt without age. His hair were messy. He had not shave for several days, which gave him a rebellious look. Somehow he looked younger. On his ear, he sported a black gem of an impressive size. Sam had noticed that Lucifer had a pierced ear but never saw him wearing any jewelry here. He thought it was the remains of an ancient act of rebellion of his youth. Speaking of jewelry, Sam could not help but to fix his lover’s hands. He was used to see a white gold ring here, but the other three rings were definitely new. The shaped skull one that adorned his thumb seemed particularly coarse.

He must have stare blankly. Lucifer gave him this little corner malicious smile before closing the last few steps that separated them, an unhealthy glint in his eyes pointed at him. Lucifer stood in front of him, dropped his bag which fell on their side with a thud, grabbed Sam by the shoulder with a wide arm movement (few could do this kind of thing given the size reached by Sam) and brutally planted his lips against his without shame. When he pulled away from the embrace, while remaining in Lucifer’s arms, Sam felt the looks of the people around shone on them. Lucifer greeted him with a loud "Hello darling” and a smug smile.

Sam could not help but to smile back. He took his bag and walked to the old red Pontiac parked nearby. Lucifer whistled to show his appreciation. Sam knew, by borrowing the old car to Bobby, he would do a great impression on Lucifer who enjoyed pretty things.

On their way, Sam began to angst. Obviously Lucifer had come with the intention to make waves. When he pulled into the driveway of Bobby’s salvage yard, Lucifer gave him one of his penetrating gaze and growled in a raw voice "Do I make you uncomfortable, Sammy ?” Then, without waiting for a reply, he went out to meet Bobby, Dean and Castiel coming out of the house. Sam saw Lucifer go around the car, smile and look less threatening. He headed straight to Bobby and held out his hand, bending slightly to reach his height. Sam noticed that Dean and Bobby had a stop time seeing Lucifer out of the car, but the time he joined them, Lucifer had already presented himself to Bobby and showing how happy he was to finally meet the man Sam spoke to him so often. Then he turned to an unimpressed Castiel. "Jewelry makes a comeback, I see ?" he said by way of greeting. Lucifer replied with a sigh and rolled his eyes "Haaa vacations" before tugging his cousin in a warm embrace.

It happened that, as Lucifer once said to Sam : “everything was a matter of attitude”. Once the shock of his new look past, Lucifer behaved friendly with everyone, even Dean, and did not show any sign of hostility. And no other surprises came from the man with whom Sam shared his life in Boston.

None except just one. When Sam found Lucifer wrapped in a blanket the next morning at dawn seated on Bobby’s porch, smoking a cigarette.

\- “You smoke ?  
\- Not while I'm working.  
\- I think it's a disgusting habit. This is very bad for your health.”

Lucifer looked at him with an amused smile, stubbed out his cigarette on the floor beside him and quickly exhaled white smoke. But in the days that followed he did not stop smoking, and lit a cigarette despite the Sam’s protests, whenever he found himself outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a tradition that the best man organized a sweet and small evening of madness to celebrate the end of the groom’s single life, the night before the wedding. Nothing too big or too sophisticated Dean ordered. That went good with what Sam and Balthazar, Castiel’s best man, have planned . A day of fun and challenges between idiots and many stops in random bars.

The evening came to an end when the boys entered the last one. It was a bikers lair, the customers were mainly strange looking and bad people. Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Balthazar were already drunk more than what was reasonable when Balthazar had a bad idea. He challenged the others to make the more easy money they could before going to bed for the night. No rules.

Dean was the first to take up the challenge, moving unsteadily toward the pool table, a beer in his hand. Castiel, who was the only one sober, made a mission to watch for his best man who began to flirt with all the people who passed nearby under the hilarious glance of Lucifer who finished his drink in one go before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Sam watched him go.

\- “I better have to follow him before he gets in troubles.” He said to Castiel.  
\- “Yes it's a good idea. I'll stay here and make sure Balthazar wouldn’t either.”

He concluded in a sigh while the skinny man leaned on the bar to stroke the cheek of the barmaid.

When Sam came into the bathroom, two hands grabbed and crashed him against the dirty wall.

\- “Looking for troubles, darling ?”

Lucifer crushed him against the wall a little harder and kissed him fiercely. In a flash, Sam found himself in a serious make-out session with more enthusiasm than he expected. One of Lucifer’s knee stuck between his legs. His hands went up along his side and started draw banned patterns on his chest, his back, his buttocks.

They were interrupted a few minutes (seconds, hours?) after by Castiel who dragged a greenish Balthazar on his back. Sam panted, one of Lucifer’s hand entwined in his hair, the second has slid on the back of his pants, inside his boxer briefs.

\- “A little help here!” Asked Castiel desperately, when his friend made a very disgusting noise.

Sam ran to them. When he turned back, Lucifer had disappeared.

He later found him at a table in the bar. He was visibly into a poker game with three bikers with tattoos that inspired no trust to Sam. The center of the table was covered with cash and a big shiny watch. A small crowd of people had gathered around them. Sam recognized Dean among them and went to meet him.

\- “What is going on here?  
\- I made $ 200 at the pool but I think your guy is beating me on Balty’s challenge.  
\- What ?  
\- It plays big, Sammy.”

But Sam was not listening Dean anymore. The only thing his fogged brain could focus on was a guy leaning toward his boyfriend’s ear, murmuring who knows what and the smile that appeared on Lucifer’s mouth. He winked at the guy to answer. Sam did not like that. Not at all. And a red rage took him when he saw the guy leaned again to Lucifer and visibly put his hand on his thigh, making a new proposal to his ear. Lucifer's gaze crossed Sam’s for a moment. A flash of teeth in a predatory smile painted Lucifer’s face. He expired a puff of white smoke, cigarette still on his lips. Without leaving Sam eyes, Lucifer whispered something to the guy, and motioned him to leave. It took Sam, all the good in the world, to not follow him and hit him in the face.

He was held by cries that rose suddenly from the crowd gathered around him. Lucifer had just shot his cards and win the bet. One of the bikers jumped up and grabbed him by the collar. Sam interjected as fast as he could, Dean by his side.

\- “It’s not worth the trouble guys. Luci drop it.”

But the fat biker did not release his grip. Instead, he laughed.

\- ““Luci”, what it is that ? A girl name ?  
\- It's a short for Lucifer.”

Luci answered with a movement so quick that neither Dean nor Sam saw it come. Lucifer took out a butterfly knife from nowhere and planted it between the biker’s middle and ring fingers on the table. In the bar, no one talked anymore, there was just silence. An unhealthy glow lit up Lucifer’s eyes. The biker gauged him a second longer and then released his grip.

Lucifer took the time to pick up the cash on the center of the table. But as they were leaving the biker hissed "fags" between his teeth and Dean lost his cold blood. Sam and Castiel wanted to restrain him but he was already pointing an accusing finger to the biker, uttering a series of insults. The big guy aimed for Dean with the visible intention to fight. But Lucifer was there first. And without warning, he punched the fat biker on the nose. The man went crashing against the table before finishing in the floor, blood on his face.

\- “Don’t touch the groom.” Lucifer growled.

He walked to the man, always on the ground, put a foot on his chest and dropped the watch on his face.  
\- “And have a good night, sir.” He said ironically before going out of the bar with the four others.

Sam was out of his mind with anger and began to yell at Lucifer barely out of the bar.

\- “What possessed you to start a fight with this guy?  
\- Oh Sammy, it was fun.  
\- No, it was not. Dean could have been hurt ! Castiel is marrying him tomorrow if you remember !  
\- I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay ?  
\- You are a selfish bastard.  
\- I said I was sorry.”

Lucifer didn’t yell but the way his voice sounded made everyone quiet, even Sam.

By the time they entered Bobby's house, the fun has returned and Baltahzar proposed one last drink before going to bed. Sam was not in the mood, and said he was heading to bed without a sight for Lucifer.

He was already in bed, when Lucifer entered his room after a moment.

\- “I know you don’t sleep Sammy.  
\- I don’t want to speak to you. You ruined my brother's night.  
\- I apologized to Castiel. He said, it was ok. I will apologize for my behavior to your brother tomorrow in the morning. He is not able to hear anything now that will not be forgotten by tomorrow. He is too drunk.”

Sam did not answer. He felt the bed flinch when Lucifer climbed in. Then there were hands. Hands everywhere on him. And he had drink a little too much to pretend he didn’t like that. Lucifer climbed on top of him.  
\- “I said I was sorry Sammy. Do you know how many time I said that in my life?  
\- Do not call me Sammy.”

There were a mouth on his neck, a clever mouth. And Sam let Lucifer do almost what he wanted.

\- “Stop! Don’t do that. I don’t want a hickey on my neck on my brother’s wedding!”

Sam expected a sassy answer. It never came. Lucifer mouth traveled south. And it got harder and harder to be angry against him.

\- “What did he said to you?” Asked Sam.  
\- “Huum?  
\- What did that guy in the bar told you about ?”

Lucifer stopped and looked at Sam with an expression of incomprehension on his face. Sam continued (even if he was a little upset that Lucifer didn’t went on with what he was doing just a moment earlier).

\- “That guy who whispered something to your ear when you were playing cards.”

Lucifer giggled.

\- “Are you jealous, pretty boy?  
\- He touched you.” Muttered Sam.  
\- “He asked me if I wanted to buy heroin.” Lucifer answered.  
\- “Is that all ?”

Sam swore, he a mischievous glint lightened Lucifer’s blue eyes in the dark.  
\- “You really are jealous, Sammy. No, it's not all. He offered me to do what I was doing to you just a minute ago.  
\- What did you answered?  
\- You know, you were here. I saw you and I realized the only one with who I wanted to do bad things was you. So I told him to fuck the hell out of here.”

Sam stared at Lucifer for a minute and finally declared in a whisper:

\- “You are bad influence.  
\- You have no idea.”

Lucifer answered before he kissed him again and went back between his thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after was hard. Sam had a headache. He stood up quickly, moving Lucifer’s arm to wake him up.

\- “Come on Luci, we have a million things to do this morning. We can’t stay in bed.”

A moment later, they were at the kitchen table, a coffee in front of them. Castiel was in jeans and plaid shirt he must have borrowed to Dean. He had a little notebook on his hands and was checking facts with a very grumpy Dean. Sam took the newspaper, more by habitude than to really read it. He unfolded it when lucifer choked in his cup of coffee and snatched it from his hands.

\- “Did you see that ?” He asked.  
\- “Hum no Luci, you just torn it from me.” Said Sam with a chocked face.

Lucifer wasn’t looking at him. He was reading an article in the front page. As he opened the paper to continue the article, he said without lifting his eyes.

\- “Sorry darling. Give me your phone, please.  
\- Luci, it’s the wedding day, I remind you.  
\- Give me that fucking phone Sam or I will murder someone before the breakfast ends.” Lucifer yelled as he looked at him deadly in the eyes.

Sam gave him, and Lucifer dialed rapidly the number of their office.

\- “It’s Mr. Shurley, give me Lillith.”

He waited just a few seconds before a woman voice answered.

\- “Yeah ?  
\- Have you read the news ? I’m in the middle of fucking nowhere and there is a paper on our client on the front page three weeks before the trial ! What happened ?”

As Lucifer got up and opened the door to go outside, Sam saw all the eyes in the kitchen converging on him. Bobby spoke for the rest of them.

\- “What was that ?  
\- The Cain files I suppose.” Sam answered uncomfortable.  
\- “Sammy, does that asshole ever speak to you like this ?” Dean asked in a blank voice.  
\- “No, of course not.  
\- He better not.” Added Bobby.  
\- “Ok. Look, that trial is really nasty. It’s a lot of works for everybody in the firm. Lucifer is a bit on nerves for this one. Give him some rest.”

When Lucifer stormed in again he had a wicked look. Sam didn’t like that.

\- “Guess who just arrived.”

A little man entered the room at that exact moment. He was a little chubby, a lollipop was stuck in his mouth and a grin spread wide on his face. He moved to Castiel and planted a kiss on his cheeks, and then gave a large slap on Dean’s back.

\- “Hello, sunshine.  
\- Hello Gabriel. I’m glad you could have come so early. Is the cake ready ?  
\- Of course sweetheart.”

Gabriel was a well reputed pastry chef, and one of the few who stayed close to Castiel when their family broke into pieces some years ago. He greeted everyone with a little talk and warm smiles before finally turning to Lucifer.  
\- Hi Luci.  
\- “Good morning Gabriel. It’s been a long time since we met.  
\- Exactly six years Lucifer.  
\- Hmm. You tell me.”

An uncomfortable silence took place in the little kitchen.

\- “Six years ?” Told Sam in an attempt to ease the moment. “You guys must have so much things to recover.  
\- Lucifer and I haven’t left exactly in good terms, kiddo. He nearly killed me the last time I saw him.  
\- You don’t look very dead to me little brother.” Slapped Lucifer.  
\- “Yeah. How is your mental health today ? I heard you have quite a tantrum four years ago”. Asked Gabriel a wicked look on his face.

Lucifer ignored his question, asking another one instead, bitter in his voice.

\- “And how is Michael?  
\- I don’t know.” Answered Gabriel. “I haven’t seen him in six years either. I learned better than to find me in between the mess of you two.  
\- Okay guys. Let's be nicer today. It’s a big day for Dean and Castiel. It’s stressful and they don’t need a new family drama.” Sam interrupted. “Gabriel, do you need an hand for the cake ?  
\- Yes please. Someone must tell me where the lunch will take place so I can prepare it for tonight.  
\- I will take you there.” Proposed Sam.  
\- “No !” Interrupted Dean. “No sorry, but I need you here Sammy. I must put this monkey suit on and Castiel will never forgive me if I’m not allright, and I can’t tie a fucking bowtie alone. You must stay here, I need you buddy.  
\- It seems the groom is a little nervous.” Gabriel remarked.

Sam looked helpless. Balthazar hadn’t emerge from their previous night yet and Bobby had to welcome the guests that will arrive in no time now. Lucifer took pity on him.  
\- “I will take him there. I know where the party will be, we went there a million times in the past days. I can show him the way.”

Sam hesitated but when he heard Dean yelling from the stairs he was already climbing, Castiel on his tail, " Sammy, I swear, if you don’t get your ass up there, right now, so help me God !" he accepted the help.

\- “You go.” Told Lucifer gently. “I’m gonna help Gabriel. Promise, I’ll be good.”

Sam helped Dean get ready. He tied his bowtie. Put flowers on his front pocket. Answered ten times the same questions again and again on the organisation of the day. Dean was nervous, he could tell. So he took the time to calm him the better he could. When he was ready to leave the room, Sam said:

\- “I’m very proud of you, you know ? You do the right thing by marrying Cas.  
\- No chick flit moment Sam.” Dean averted.  
\- “No, of course.”

Sam opened the door and found himself in front of Bobby. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

\- “Dean, I think Bobby wants to tell something to you. Can I leave you two here for a moment ?”

Bobby entered Dean’s room when Sam went out. He vent back down stair and found Lucifer and Gabriel in the livingroom. Gabriel was telling a story and Lucifer was laughing so hard he couldn’t stay up on his feet.

\- “But, Gabriel it’s illegal, you know ?  
\- Nah, not really.” Gabriel shrugged.  
\- “Yes it is.” Lucifer assured him. “When you need help. And I insist on the “when” not “if”. Call me at the law firm. I will take the case personally.” Lucifer said when he saw Sam.

\- “Is everything under control up there ?” He asked his boyfriend.  
\- “Yes I think we can go up and dress. Dean is with Bobby. We have a little time.”

As they started climbing the stairs, the voice of Gabriel added behind them.

\- “It’s good to have you back, Luci.”

Lucifer stopped midway and looked upon his shoulder.

\- “It’s good to see you too, Gabe.”

When he walked in Sam’s room and closed the door behind him, Sam took Lucifer in his arms and kissed him on the lips before saying

\- “Have you made peace with your brother ?  
\- Peace is a big word Sam.” Lucifer answered, kissing him back quickly. “Let's say, we made a truce for Castiel’s wedding.  
\- Yeah for Castiel’s wedding, of course.” Added Sam, flashing him a false serious look.

They changed their clothes and Lucifer shaved. He took the rings off his fingers, and returned to Sam in a very sharp suit. It was an intense blue that made his eyes looked even bluer than usually. Sam was used to see his boyfriend in suit everyday at work, but he never were so elegant. Sam nearly couldn’t breath.

\- “You look nice.” Lucifer said to him.  
Sam flushed but couldn’t quite answer for the moment. They made it back down stair. The living room was full of people. Dean was here with Bobby, but Castiel and Balthazar weren’t. When they entered the room, a tiny young woman whistled.

\- “Send the firefighters ! Who is the stranger with you Sam ?  
\- Jo, may I present you Luci, my boyfriend. Please keep your hands for yourself.”

She laughed, and opened her mouth to answer when Castiel entered the room. His voice made two tones lower by stress, Sam guessed.

\- “Hello Dean.”

The least Sam could say was that Castiel looked good. He was rocking a very beautiful grey suit with an elegant pink tie. He stared right at Dean, who looked at him with the same intensity without a word.

\- “Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I think our little lovebirds need a moment alone. Everybody out.” Announced a red haired woman with an eccentric dress that matched her hat.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was lovely. Not that Sam has attended many in his life. Nor that this one was very traditional either. But still, it was lovely. And if Sam was honest, he could have tell that it was romantic. At least, he could say love was in Dean and Castiel’s eyes when they exchanged their vows and he had to admit that the little gold ring that now adorned Dean's ring finger fitted pretty well. On several occasions, his eyes catched Lucifer’s and they smiled to each others. Lucifer’s seemed bored, but Sam wasn’t sure he really focused at one moment on the events. He seemed to just stare at Sam and appreciated the general view.

Later, they were installed at the grooms table. Sam tried to remind Lucifer not to be too grabby with his hand on his thigh under the table when Balthazar lifted himself up and asked for silence to begin his speech. Dean already looked nervous.

\- “I’m so glad to be here today. Yes, of course I’m not the one who has the chance to spend the rest of my life with our little Cassie here, but I have to say, he could have chosen worse.”

Balthazar winked at Dean before going on as the cheers gone quiet.

\- “I’m not sure everybody knows me here. Hello !” He waved. “I see some familiar faces, but some are strangers to me. So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Balthazar, Castiel’s best man and I think I could added the title “best friend” before some hairless ape called Dean made his appearance in our lives.”

Some laughs escaped from the tables.

\- “Cassie and I met at school. We were young and we were two new students in a big catholic school for very religious people. As the matter of fact, we get closer when we realised we had the strangest names of the class. I made a pun about creating a club for weird named people and Cassie here took it rather seriously and we begun our little club together. After a year, we weren’t the new kids anymore but our club counted always just two members. No more because nobody wanted to join.”

More laughs. Balthazar pointed his grey eyes in Lucifer’s direction.

\- “And I must say you two” he designed Lucifer and Gabriel in another table with his pointed finger “could have joined us because first you were family. How could you refuse poor Castiel here, when he asked you ? And second, four brothers named after the four archangels... You definitely belonged to our weird named people club.”

As Balthazar continued his speech, Lucifer let escape a sigh. Leaning to Sam’s side, he said in a low voice.

\- “Family… Always a good thing hum ? I wondered why I didn’t miss them. Now, I remember: I love being mocked for my name.  
\- At least nobody dares to mocke you for that in Boston.” Sam said with a smile.  
\- “You did, when we first met. Don’t you remember ?  
\- I thought it was a joke. I thought you made fun of me on my first day.  
\- You know, Eve ditched me in Harvard after a three years relationship because people started calling her “mother of sin”. "Lucifer and Eve", she couldn’t bear it any longer.” Lucifer confessed in Sam’s ear.  
\- “You were with a woman for three years ?”

Sam was surprised to learn that fact. But his attention were caught again by Balthazar when he mentioned Lucifer again. He was talking directly to Castiel.

\- “At least your cousins could sing. I swear the pastor, holy man that he was, could have give everything to get us both out of the choir that day. We sounded awefull, unlike your cousins here who sang like angels.  
\- Give it a try !” Someone said. Was it Jo ? “We want a song !  
\- Oh no young lady, I assure you, you don’t want to hear Castiel sing.” Balthazar answered.  
\- “I have to say he is right.” Dean admitted, making Castiel blush and hide his face in his hands.

\- “We can sing !” Proposed Gabriel stepping up.  
\- “No we can’t.” Affirmed Lucifer.  
\- “Oh please, get up and sing with me.” Gabriel gave him a magistral bitchface and reach his hand out to his direction. “Come on Lucifer, do your worst.” He taunted.

Sam pushed Lucifer with a bright smile. How could he refuse now ? Lucifer got up on his feet under the cheers on the tables. Gabriel said :

\- “I start, you catch up with me. I know you know that song.” And with a theatrical gesture Gabriel started singing. “I never meant to be so bad to you.”

People burst in laughers as well as Lucifer. It was totally Gabriel to pick that sort of lame pop song. He looked at Lucifer, hope in his eyes, and Lucifer indulged under the claps and the cheers..

\- “One thing I said that I would never do”.

Sam was out of breath, a tear rolling on his face. Gabriel continued

\- “One look from you and I would fall from grace”

Before lucifer added “And that would wipe this smile right from my face” making last the ending note longer.

The two brothers looked at each other with a smile before singing together so loud they covered the noise of the crowd.

\- “Cause it was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes”

As they make the last note a little longer, people started getting up and applaud. Lucifer sit down, laughing really hard and burying himself in Sam’s neck, as Gabriel multiplied reverences for his new found beloved public. Balthazar recovered his capacity to speak.

\- “As I said, Castiel you are an angel and you have the capacity to make miracles happen. We can see another example of your power over people here. And Dean is a very lucky man to have you. Congrats mates.”

He lifted his glass in their honor and everyone imitated him.

\- “I did’nt know you could sing like that.” Sam whispered at Lucifer’s ear. “You were in the church choir when you were a boy ?  
\- Yes, my brothers and I. I learned fiddle, piano and guitar at the time, so singing was pretty obvious by the way.” Lucifer clarified.  
\- “Whoa I barely played soccer for several months when I was a kid.  
\- I also started kickboxing when I was twelve.  
\- You must have been exhausted.” Sam remarked.

In fact Lucifer never thought about that under this angle. He was used to that timing. When he was a little boy, attend a certain amount of activities with his brothers seemed normal. They all were in different clubs, and participated to the church community life. He never thought others kids hadn’t so many obligations in their childhood. It must certainly have mold him the way he was now and forged his capacity to do all the work he drowned himself in. And maybe Sam and the shrinks at the clinic were right. Maybe he hadn’t a tantrum like everyone accused him some years ago. Maybe it really was mental exhaustion.

As Sam stood up in his turn to make the traditional best man’s speech. Lucifer could appreciate his aisance. It showed that Sam was used to speak in front of people. He took a little pride on that. He trained him good. He spoke easily, making his brother swoon and laugh and fill his eyes with brotherly pride. As Dean stood up too, unable to speak, and locked his little brother in a warm embrace, Lucifer get a glint of a tear in Sam’s eyes. He really was happy for his newly wed brother. Lucifer surprised himself with a little feeling of jealousy when he thought about his broken family. He took a glance at Gabriel nearby. He was in a animated speech with that red haired woman he met earlier, Charlie. As Sam sit back down, he leaned near Lucifer and kissed him. Sam was a very good man.

Later that night Dean and Castiel had insisted to have the first dance of the party. Sam was sure it was Castiel’s idea, but when the music started, the song was definitely Dean’s choice. He looked at his brother dancing with the man he loved like they were alone in the world, a smile on their faces. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. It was a very intimate moment.

\- “Dean is gonna murder me if I don’t go dancing now to indicate other people they can join them on the dance floor. He made me promise at least a hundred times.” Sam said.  
\- “So, shall we ?” Lucifer answered with a little smile.

He offered his hand to Sam, waiting for him to take it. Sam hadn’t imagined this reaction and planned to invite Jo or Charlie for the first dance. He was a little shocked when Lucifer guided him near Dean and Castiel in front of everyone, took him in his arms and started to slow danced. In fact it was the first time they danced together.


	5. Chapter 5

\- “It was a beautiful wedding.  
\- Thanks Sammy.” Said Dean.  
\- “I'm serious, man.”

They were all in Bobby's living room, resting around in comfortable beat up sofas. Dean had brought a bottle of champagne. « Cheers mates, it's over ». They were all kind of exhausted.

\- “Thanks Sam, I am glad you enjoyed it.” Castiel said.  
\- “It was romantic.” Sam admitted.  
\- “Okay, someone drank too much already.” Declared Dean.  
\- “No man, seriously. It gave me some ideas.” Sam said leaning closer to Lucifer.  
\- “Oh oh oh. What are you saying Sammy ?” Asked this one with a surprised glare.  
\- “I don't know... Maybe one day ?” Sam answered, blushing. “And don' t call me Sammy.”

For a moment, Lucifer stayed quiet, looking at Sam who leaned more and more at his side, a lazy smile spreading on his face. When Lucifer lifted his head, he remarked all the men in the room were looking at him.

\- “Okay. We gotta set it clear now. No, I don't do marriage. Never did, never will.  
\- You can't say that.” Said Sam blankly.  
\- “Alright. Yes I can.”

Lucifer stood a little straighter in the sofa, forcing Sam to leave his position on him, and looked directly to Sam's eyes.

\- “Darling, no. You know me and you must stop that idea to go further on your beautiful little head. That's never gonna happen.”

Lucifer chuckled. Sam was very still now.

\- “Ok, no need to panic. I am not asking you to marry me.” Sam said irritated.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed.

\- “Sam, I'm not a good guy, remember ? I'm not like Castiel and if you think that sort of happy ending will happen with me you will be hurt one day.”

Sam could sense the others men watching him. He wished they hadn't this conversation in front of his brother, Castiel and Bobby.

\- “You're not as bad as you think you are.  
\- Pardon me ?” Said Lucifer with a lift of his eyebrows. “Sam, I'm known to be the more devilish guy in Boston. Drugs lords fear me.  
\- That’s because of the Gallagher trial.” Sam replied.  
\- “Yes and because I can take this sort of shit without a flinch. Sam, I was nearly shot twice this year and hadn’t even one nightmare about it. Sometimes I forget you can't do the same. We never will have an easy apple pie life, Sam.  
\- What did you just say ?” Interrupted Dean. “You think Sammy hasn't what it takes to be a badass lawyer ? And by the way, you were shot ? Sammy why haven’t you tell me ?  
\- Not the point, nor the moment Dean.” Sam growled.  
\- “Don’t get me wrong. I think your brother IS a good lawyer. But he is also a good man. I defend killers without a second though.  
\- You do that ?” Asked Castiel with a curious tilt of his head.  
\- “Yes I do. That's even what I prefer.” Lucifer declared without shame. “And that’s why I own the firm and Sam works for me. I have blood on my hands and I don't care, Sammy. You, you are my little ball of innocent light and I love you but that all. It ends here. I don't do family meals on sunday. I don't play house. I marry nobody, even if he is as handsome as you are.  
\- Ok, understood.” Said a grumpy Sam.

He wished he could argue but this was not the good time, and not the good place.

\- “Come back here. I'm tired. Sam said, already pushing Lucifer on the sofa and resting his head on his lap. “If you don't marry me, you could at least, be a good pillow.  
\- Besides.” Lucifer insisted “As a lawyer I don’t believe in marriages. I believe in divorces and maintenances. And by the way, I'm already married to my work. You say this enough.  
\- Yeah, you are right. You are a selfish bastard, that don't need feelings.” Sam barked back. “You don't do thanksgiving with family like you promise me to do this year. You don't melt for black kittens because nobody likes them. I definitely don't saw that. You don't sing like an angel. You don't dance with little girls on your feet like I witnessed you do yesterday. And you definitely don't cuddle, you giant squid.”

Bobby let a giggle escaped his mouth and Lucifer flashed him a murderous look.

\- “What? The kid made a point.” Bobby defended himself.

Lucifer sighed.

\- “I trained you too good, darling. Gonna have some problems later.” Said Lucifer.

He can't help but to let go his hand on Sam's hair and combed it. Sam looked up at him from his knees, with a fond smile and Lucifer couldn't help but to smile back.

\- “Yeah, he definitively is a wrong guy for your brother Dean. I can’t see why Sam likes him so much.” Castiel declared ironic.

Lucifer turned his head to look at him but his eyes were caught by Dean's. Without a word, Dean understood that he wasn’t mistaken like Castiel thought. What Lucifer said was real, he really meant it. His little brother will gonna be hurt in the future. For once, Lucifer and him were on the same page. He could see it on his eyes. He really loved Sam but he wasn't a fool. He knew that they won't have a happy ending together like Castiel and him and that Sammy will be the one suffering.

Later that night Dean crossed Lucifer's way upstairs, just before going to bed with his new husband. As Dean was gonna enter his bedroom, he heard him say :

\- “Hey, care to watch for your brother ?”

Lucifer wasn't looking at him. He had a hand on Sam's doorknob and he was staring at his feet.

\- “I think he confused me for someone else. Someone better.”

Without another word, Lucifer pulled the door and entered Sam's room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, Lucifer had let Sam in bed and headed silently down stair, keeping a blanket on his shoulders. He skipped outside dialing numbers on his phone. He went a little further when Lillith picked up the call.

\- “So where are we with the case ?” He asked her.

Few moments later, he came back on the porch, lighted a cigarette and sat on the wooden floor. He started to like this place where he could see the sun slowly rise above wrecked cars. Absently he started rubbing an ancient scar on his left arm. A cup of warm coffee materialised, bumping on his shoulder. Lucifer expired a puff of smoke and said in a raw voice

\- “Thanks darling. Exactly what I needed.  
\- Do I look like a nice lady to you ?” Asked not Sam.

Lucifer looked up, a little surprised and saw Bobby.

\- “Hum no.” He admitted with a giggle.  
\- “Care if I join ?”

Lucifer looked suspiciously at him but nodded anyway. Bobby sat on a chair near him, he was just a little above him.

\- “Work ?” He asked pointing at the Lucifer’s phone.  
\- “Yes. Nothing bad.” Explained Lucifer.  
\- “Good.”

Bobby let a little quiet moment passed before talking again.

\- “You like it here ?  
\- You mean the porch ?” Lucifer asked. “Yes, it's quiet. Calming.  
\- You know, I wasn't thinking someone like you would like to be in a salvage yard. Not exactly fitting the businessman description.”  
Lucifer continued to look straight in front of him.

\- “I am rarely what people expect me to be.  
\- I must say” Bobby went on “I didn’t picture you like this.  
\- For Sam's defense, I don't usually look like this. I'm more suit and tie type normally speaking.  
\- So why coming like that ?” Bobby asked.

Lucifer could sense Bobby's eyes on him.

\- “Sam said I could come as I am. It would be simple and careless. I believed him. Maybe he was right, maybe I needed a time off. Felt good to put on this old craps. I didn't realise I missed it.  
\- Bad clothes or bad habits ?”

Lucifer shrugged and let the silence settled for a minute. Taking small sips of coffee.

\- “You know, Sam is a good kid.”

It wasn’t a question, it was an understatement. Lucifer turned to look at Bobby. The old man wasn't smiling now, he was watching him. Studying him. Lucifer answered sincerely.

\- “Yes, I know.  
\- He loves you, you know that too ?”

Lucifer looked away and sighted.

\- “Yes. He shouldn't. I always tell him that but he never listen.  
\- Sam and Dean…” Bobby started as he didn’t know how to explain it. “They hadn't a happy childhood in a loving house. After their mother's death, their father... John did as good as he could manage. Let him rest in peace, but he wasn't a loving father in the way people think when they talk about parents.  
\- Sam told me.” Confessed Lucifer.

Bobby was a little surprised, Sam could have told this kind of things to someone. The kid definitely spoke more of his feelings than Dean, but it was hard for him to tell of his live before Stanford University. Bobby stared at Lucifer. The guy was rubbing his arm absently.

\- “Are you hurt or something ?  
\- What ?” Asked Lucifer, surprised by the change of conversation.  
\- “You rub your arm. Are you in pain?  
\- I haven't noticed. No, I'm fine.”

Lucifer stopped touching his arm but he continued to move his fingers in a discomfort way. There definitely was something here and Bobby wanted to know what. He delicately took Lucifer's arm in his hands. Lucifer turned his head so quickly and planted dark eyes on Bobby, he might have let go his arm. But in a second the younger man seemed to think that no harm was done and gave his arm more willingly, going very still neither less. He looked away suddenly. He seemed pissed. He reminded Bobby some kind of wounded animal.

\- “I don't like people to see it.” He said quietly. “Most of the time, I don't realize I touch it. Sam told me, I do that a lot in fact. It’s an old habit.”

Bobby lifted up the sleeve to discover an old but ugly scar.

\- “My Gosh, what's that ?  
\- Ancient history.” Lucifer replied to end the discussion.

But Bobby ignored it and went on.

\- “Were you burned ?”

Lucifer sighed, the conversation seemed to bother him.

\- “Sorry I asked.” Apologised Bobby. “It wasn't my place to.”

Bobby get up to go back in the house when Lucifer spoke.

\- “When I was a boy, I got sick. Very sick. My parents took me to hospital and let me here a long time. Long story short, a treatment gone wrong. They thought I was gonna die. But I haven't. It has left scars everywhere. It get better eventually. Some healed, chirurgie removed others. But it took years. My back bleed for something like five years before finally been patched completely. But my arm never healed. My bad I must say. I hated it, scratched it when I was mad. And I was often mad. So it stayed.  
\- And after that ?” Encouraged Bobby, understanding that was not all.  
\- “And then, there were painkillers…  
\- Poor boy.” Muttered Bobby.

Lucifer stared at him with a nasty look. His face seemed to change for something more twisted.

\- “Poor boy ? You must have mix me up with someone else.  
\- Isn't what everybody do to you, Lucifer ? What you want…”

Bobby smiled, when Lucifer opened his mouth to answer back but couldn't. He thought he finally get the man. He certainly was a complex fellow. But he wasn't as bad as he first imagined. And if Sam had seen something in him, he must be good somewhere. Maybe this part of him was well hidden but Sam never failed to judge personalities.

Footsteps echoed behind them.

\- “Hey what's going on here ?” Sam asked.  
\- “Nothing.” Answered Bobby still looking at Lucifer.  
\- “We were talking about that red beauty on the yard.” Lucifer said getting up on his feet and walking to Sam's side. He putted his arms around him. “I won't lie to you, I might have a things for her.” Lucifer added with a smirk, looking at the red Pontiac parked nearby.

Sam seemed suspicious but Bobby confirmed what Lucifer was saying.

\- “Yeah, it's a real beauty. A delicate and fragile thing.” He added, looking at Sam.  
\- “I am aware and I swear, I will take good care of her the time she will be mine if it is what you wanted to ask me in the first place.”

Sam looked at Bobby, then at Lucifer. There was something going on here that escaped him. Both men looked too serious to talk about a car. Even Dean didn't spoke about his Chevy Impala like this. Well maybe a little.

Bobby tilted his head and smiled to Lucifer in approuvement. Lucifer turned to Sam with a smile on his face and kissed him on the lips tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

He bought it. The evening before they left, Lucifer made an offer to Bobby for the red Pontiac. Bobby looked at him like he was joking. The car wasn’t for sell but the amount of money Lucifer offered was nearly scandalous. The deal was made and Lucifer called their office to say Sam and he would be back several days later than expected. They chose not to come back by taking a train and a plane, but just decided to cross half of the United States in an old car, just on a idea. This made old memories of crappy motels come to Sam’s mind but Lucifer smirked and said it was out of question. They will drive the day, sleep in beautiful hotels at night and eat in fancy restaurants because he wasn’t a runaway teenager but a full grown man with money and back pain.

As Lucifer drove away of Bobby’s salvage yard, after the goodbyes, Sam caressed his cheek, his hand carefully trailed to his earring and started playing with it.

\- “I don't want to take it off. I'm gonna keep it.” Lucifer declared.  
\- “In Court ? Don't you think judges won't like that ?” Sam asked.  
\- “Yeah you're right. Maybe not that black one. A smaller perhaps. What do you think ?  
\- I think it fits you.”

Lucifer took a brief look at Sam. He had a bright smile on his face. The morning light played on him, made him looked like a painting, something merely real.

\- “Stop looking at me like that Sam.  
\- Like what ?” Sam asked amused.  
\- “Like I'm your everything.  
\- Maybe you are.” Sam confessed a little blush spreading on his cheeks.

Lucifer looked at him again with a bored sigh, but Sam wasn't joking. He still looked at him like he was some kind of wonder.

\- “Thank you Luci for coming with me at my brother's wedding.” Said Sam.  
\- “It was also my cousin's wedding I remind you.  
\- Like, you were coming if I wasn't, family guy that you are.” Sam joked.

Lucifer kept his eyes on the road, but couldn’t help a smirk.

\- “It was nice, I must say. You have a nice family Sam.  
\- Yes they are.”

Sam deserved a nice family, Lucifer thought. He was a loving young man. A smart one. A good person. The better he had ever known. Sam interrupted his train of thoughts.

\- “I think Bobby likes you.”

Lucifer giggled.

\- “Stop joking.  
\- I'm serious. He said to me to take care of us when we left. He usually tell me to looked after myself. But he said « us » this time.” Sam explained.  
\- “I'm gonna marry you one day.  
\- What ?”

What ? Did he just say that out loud. Like that ? Without even thinking.

\- “Nothing.” Lucifer replied.  
\- “I heard you.” Sam Singsonged.  
\- “No you haven’t.” Lucifer answered in the same tone.

But Sam had definitely heard it very clear. And he was smiling brighter than the sun. Lucifer smiled too. Why not after all. It was a nice idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I apologize again for all the mistakes and typos I made in this cheesy story. Hope you liked it.


End file.
